Thanks, Tim Tims
by Domani
Summary: Cuba is out to enjoy a drink after work when Canada decides he wants to pick the man up for a night.


The thrumming pace of music is supposed to mimic the increase of heartbeats on the dance floor. Not that he would care. He wasn't here to dance or grind against some stranger. Kuso was here to get drunk. Not your standard wasted going to die of alcohol poisoning drunk. Just an 'I'm tired of today and I want to relax' drunk.

There are all sorts of interesting characters here in the bar. You've got the kids with the backs of their hands red from the scrubbing in the bathrooms. The older folks here to talk and drink. The businessmen trying not to go home to the families they neglect. Naturally the party-goers along with the alcoholics and the drug dealers. Not many of his kind today.

Kuso was a simple sort. A Cuban who had left his homeland to move to Canada. This place was always so damn cold to him, but the air tasted better. Perhaps it was simply psychological, but it was so calm here. He could grow his own little vegetable garden and not have to turn it into the state as earnings. He could talk about most anything he wanted to and avoid all hell with it. It didn't matter here.

He worked two jobs, something he didn't really mind, and kept to himself. Though an open nation his dark skin made him stand out. People sometimes pondered if he was part of the First Nations gangs flooding into the streets bringing violence and trouble.

His first job was simple enough. He worked at Tim's, taking orders and serving the most fattening damned food possible. He worried that he would gain weight here, but at least he had the luxury to do so. The second job he had just left for the night was simple custodial work. _The Senators_ had a nice little rink and he didn't mind smoothing off the ice, waxing the floors, and all the other remedial tasks. Kept him busy and fed.

The Canadian beer had an almost sweeter taste than what he was used to. At times it was almost too much, but today it settled nicely. Already his body was growing relaxed. His khaki pants didn't bother him so much, despite the hems being dirty, and the white tee shirt clung to his muscles pleasantly. Sitting like this, though, the end of the shirt rolled up on the belly a bit, the man having to pull it down from time to time.

It was during one of these adjustments that he was noticed. The Canadian boy had straddled a chair, trying to hint to anyone interested that his legs liked to be open, and no bidders had come. Yet there was this dark foreigner with his thick muscular limbs and round middle. His pants had slid down in the back to the top creases of a lightly rounded ass, hair lightly coating what flesh was shown. Matthew had walked to the restroom to get a look at him. From the side he was handsome. His face was well rounded and friendly in appearance. The man's chest seemed to be toned even, but that middle. Eating and beer gut, no doubt. Matthew wanted to roll his palms across it and feel the fat shift.

In the restroom he checked himself. His blonde curls were in place, but he still wet his finger and wrapped it in one thin curl tightly until it fell just right. His one stray curl. The pants were denim like his American cousin wore, but these hung across his flesh tightly. His rounded ass was shown down to the crease and his bulge perfectly pocketed. The hem stopped just below where the hip bones protrude in the front, giving a pleasant low slinging look. Just because the pants hung below the hip bones didn't mean he was skeletal. He wasn't fat either. The boy was thick. He was healthily rounded as muscle dispersed evenly with fat across his frame. His cousin was thicker, but Matthew wouldn't have him change.

Fine hands undid the flannel button up tee to show his tight black undershirt. He used the undershirt like women used their undergarments. The black was his come hither call.

His trainers carried him back to the bar where his man sat, drinking what looked like his third beer. Those dreads fascinated him. Maybe he could strike up a conversation regarding it.

"Nobody is sitting there, if ju wanna sit down. I don't bite." The accent was thick as he spoke first, throwing Matthew off his game for a moment.

"Driking alone, eh?" He slipped up onto the stool and ordered just one Molson Golden. He wanted to be more level headed.

"I'm still new here, so the people in the area don't know me yet. But soon, maybe, jes?"

Matthew loved listening to this man. Kuso didn't mind his presence either. He was a pleasant looking boy girl thing. Right now even Kuso wasn't quite sure.

"Are you here to stay, buddy?" He drank deeply from the neck, trying to hurry it along. Seemed the man was close to done.

"Jea. Not like ju can exactly go back when ju cross the moat, right? I mean, Cuba draws up the bridge pretty fast." He laughed, the dark freckles around his face seeming to pop when he did. His large round nose wrinkled too.

"I suppose that's true. Hey, did you drive here? Seems like you're a bit towards the edge already."

Matthew waited, wondering if the bait would be taken. The man seemed to think for a moment as he studied his drinks and laughed, shaking his head.

"I don't have a car. Too much trouble to move them up here, ju see, so I sold my old one. I take the bus or walk to where I need to go."

Matthew studied him harder as the man finished another beer. Ah! He knew this man. He saw him all the time at Tim's!

"You're, um, Kuso right? Yeah, Kuso, from Tim's!"

The big man blinked at him before grinning.

"Oh, jea, ju are one of our regulars. Though I knew ju. Ju work at the zoo, right? Papanack or something like that?"

Matthew made his decision then. No matter what had to happen this man was coming home. He saw him during his plain day to day attire and still recognized him. Even remembered his occupation!

"Matthew. I don't know if I ever told you my name." He took the man's bill and combined with his own as he spoke.

"Hey, ju don't have to-"

"Sh shh. You make me my humanizer coffee so I can exist each morning." They shared a laugh as he paid off the tickets. Matthew felt Kuso was watching him. Time to move. "How about I drive you home, Kuso? It's cold tonight, especially to someone so used to warm weather. I won't mind at all."

"Pues… If ju don't care then okay. Can't argue that."

The car was comfortable. It was a nice little civic and drove beautifully despite the winter weather. Matthew couldn't stop talking to the man about Cuba, about food, and about how the man liked to eat. He wanted to watch him eat. He wondered for a moment if he could turn the man cock hungry. Maybe at some point, but for now he'd be content with tricking him into treats.

They staggered their way towards his one bedroom rental home and in they went. Kuso was eased onto the couch and Matthew went to grab the door. He was tense. Kind of aroused. If he was to succeed in this he needed to get going.

He returned back to the couch after kicking off his shoes and sat by the bigger man, eyes scanning him yet again. Kuso was looking at him. His dark eyes scanning the blonde right back. It was an odd tension, the quiet room with the two men studying each other, and Kuso began to back down. He wasn't into men and he realized that this pretty thing was indeed male.

Matthew wasn't just going to drop it though. He leaned against Kuso and kissed by his ear.

"You ever have a girlfriend that would do anal?"

"Well, no. They all said I won't fit or it'd hurt too much." He furrowed his big brows together in a pout.

"I'll let you. I won't complain that it hurts and I won't even be scared. Hell, I'd sit on your dick, Kuso."

The man took a sharp breath, his big nostrils flaring at the sudden spike of arousal. His eyes were dilated from both the need and the booze. It's a proven fact that people are more easily manipulated when intoxicated and now Matthew would take advantage of that.

He swung himself on top of the man and straddled his thighs, smiling at the feeling of the round stomach pressing against him. His hands rested on the chords of muscle connecting neck and shoulder as he mimicked riding the man. Kuso reacted naturally.

He leaned up and kissed him, the scent and taste of beer mingling in their breaths. The kiss was a little sloppy, but still on target, and Matthew kind of liked it this way. The man's lips were bigger than his and easily enveloped his whole mouth. Then his thick tongue swept inside. Matthew shuddered hard at the firm strokes, this thing invading his mouth and filling it, and it was just his _tongue_ and- already he was hard. They both were.

Matthew was kissing his neck, tasting sweat from the hard work and smelling the coffee and donuts in the man's hair. The scent of Tim's wares stirred his patriotic loins even more.

Kuso was grabbing his ass. His big hands held the cheeks firmly and squeezed. Matthew imagined that from behind those hands probably covered most of his ass. He moaned, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, and rolled his hips to rock the cheeks back against the hands. He didn't care about his own clothes this time, but he had to see it. He had to see the man's girth.

He scooted back off the lap and stood for a moment. Looking down at the man he cold see the erection pressed against the hip, following the seam of his underwear, and Matthew bit his lip. He had to be patient. He needed his treat first.

Hands hooked the tee-shirt and tugged, Kuso leaning forward enough to let it off. The shirt had tugged at the belly for a moment where it had folded under and oh God it was perfect.

Kuso had nice pecs, but they were a little round. They hung just enough to cause a slight crease under them. Matthew knelt and leaned up to kiss a nipple. His hands rubbed the thighs as he kissed and licked it, making the man jerk and shudder at the feeling. The chest and stomach were lined with hair just like the man's arms and that was fine. He didn't care about hair. Leaning back on his heels he looked at the stomach, round and soft, and felt himself twitch. Hands ran across it, feeling the way the skin dipped under his fingers, and he watched the jiggle of the fat.

"Matthew, why are ju doing that?" Kuso whined, embarrassed despite the alcohol's influence.

"Because I like it, Kuso." The answer was so forward and honest the man couldn't argue. So Matthew continued.

His mouth kissed along the stomach until he reached the sides. Above the love handles was a nice big fat roll. Gently he nipped it before breathing in. There was the scent of old sweat and natural body odor trapped in the crease which made Matthew shudder in delight. He lifted it slightly with one hand and leaned in, tongue tracing the untouched skin, and Kuso gave a cry and jumped. He was sensitive there. Perfect!

For a few moments he teased this roll before kissing along the stomach again. He wanted to lift his stomach. He wanted to lift it and lay his cock under the crease and just fuck it. Maybe some other time. For now he licked the creases. He gathered that taste and smell and felt the man tremble and writhe. Hands squeezed the rolls. Finally he had enough of his fun. The man needed attention.

Slowly he undid the slipping pants and smiled. Boxer briefs. That was good. Meant his semen production would be thicker. His fingers dug into the slit of the front, his hand slipping under the garment this way and tracing the member. Finally he pulled it out through the hole and groaned. It was quite big. No wonder those girls freaked out when he suggested anal.

He held it in one palm at the base, then placed his other palm above it, pressing them together. The head still poked well past the two hands. The base was thinner than the large lump near the head. It was a bottle shape. Something like a dog trying to lock into a mate. Matthew would have to stretch out well if he didn't want to be connected for a while.

Still holding the member he would squeeze with one hand and then the other, keeping rhythm as he licked the tip of the shaft. He'd have to roll the skin all the way back to give full head, but for now this was pleasant. He used the foreskin as a marker, tongue tracing its rim in a circle, and Kuso was groaning. One hand was balled into a fist resting on his thigh, the other grabbing his hair tightly. So many women complained when men did that, but Matthew loved it. He knew the harder that man squeezed the better he was feeling. It was a method of praise in the boy's eyes.

Semen was beginning to squeeze out of the tip in small drops. Matthew lapped at it and sighed. The man ate plenty of fatty foods. Made the cum taste richer.

Finally he caught the foreskin with his fingers and rolled it back until it stuck beneath the flare. His mouth slid down as he forced more saliva out than normal. It rolled down the shaft, thickly coating the head, and as he sucked the head his hand jerked the shaft. His other hand rested on the thigh for support as he worked. His throat was good and wet. He could give the man just a bit more of a treat before they went to the next stage.

"F-FUCK!" Kuso swore loudly when Matthew forced the cock into his throat.

Swimming had taught him to hold his breath longer, but the gag reflex had been harder to overcome. Right now it didn't matter though. Kuso's hand was pulling the hair, his heels pressed firmly against the floor as though he were hitting the brakes in a car, and Matthew knew he could make him come like this. But no, not yet.

With some reluctance and pulled back, saliva connecting him and the head of the cock for a moment in a beaded trail before he used his fingers to break it. Thank God he had thought to take his shoes off after shutting the door. It made the removal of his tight jeans easier. Matthew was wearing a thong today, black and silky, and his erection peeked over the top. Kuso gave a smile and a small nod of approval. The boy was pretty in his own right. Not very masculine, but not entirely feminine he was certainly a new experience for the man.

"Now hold on just a second. Let me get something from my coat." It was a tease just so Kuso would watch his ass as he walked.

Their coats looked cute on the rack, side by side, and for a moment he felt the urge to settle down. That was silly though, as he liked to mess around too much. From his pocket he took out a condom type packet and returned back to Kuso. Carefully he tore it and squeezed the packet over the head. A small glob of lube fell across the head.

"Get yourself greased up, pal. I don't want your first time to feel uncomfortable, all right? Besides, I want to see you jerk while I get myself ready."

Kuso swallowed when Matthew, who stood between his legs and leaned forward. His left hand grabbed the back of the couch and held tight for support. The boy pressed his forehead to Kuso's and his other hand, with its fingers coated thickly in lubricant, slipped to his rear.

Matthew worked around his thong, slipping the thin strap to the side as he rubbed across the hole. He needed the outside coated first. So many men forgot that little fact, something he pitied them for. As Kuso began to spread the lubricant across his shaft he pressed a finger in. Between sex and constant masturbation that first intrusion didn't burn or ache anymore. He was able to thrust it about and relax around it. Quickly he slid in the second, his eyes shutting for a moment. Two was still odd at first, but as he slid it in and out he listened to the pace of Kuso's stroking. Curiously he mimicked it and found himself getting into it.

Kuso watching Matthew, his balls aching for want of an orgasm. The boy was Goddamned sexy with how eager he was to please him. His eyebrows knitted together as he fucked himself with his own fingers, his mouth opening to let little grunts escape as he prepared himself, and even through his slight drunken stupor Kuso understood how different this was. How important this was as a change for him. It wasn't just alcohol, he told himself. He was genuinely aroused by this man.

Matthew had reached the third finger and was beginning to struggle with it. Between it feeling too good and the awkward angling he found so difficulty in his work.

"Do ju want my fingers? I'll soften ju up."

Matthew gave a sound, his cock jerking from his sudden want to come, and he looked to Kuso. The man wanted to help him? He smiled and shook his head, finally removing his fingers.

"No need. I'm ready, Kuso."

Kuso pressed his legs together to let the boy straddle them better. Kuso held himself by the base, keeping it still as possible while Matthew positioned himself. The one hand still held the back of the couch, the other guiding the cock to his hole. It slipped back and forth, missing again and again before finally the tip pressed hard against it. The free hand kept the strap to the side for this moment as he took a deep breath. Eyes shutting he exhaled as he pushed himself down on it slowly, feeling as his walls were suddenly forced open, and as he swelled inside from the insertion.

Both men moaned and grunted at the pressures, Kuso's fist balling even tighter as he continued to hold his base. Matthew shuddered and hissed finally. There was the burning at his rectum. It wasn't the insides that caused hurt for so many. It was the hole itself. Now that he was adjusting he'd be just fine. Carefully he pushed himself down until he felt Kuso's hand.

"Let go, dear. I'm all right. You can hold onto me now." He leaned forward and kissed the man. Kuso's hands moved and both held the pretty hips.

Matthew started by grinding. His hips rolled and he felt the thing rock from side to side within him, pressing against one wall more firmly and then the other. Both of his hands resting on the back of the couch he finally rose up and slide back down. The first real slide was exhilarating. He had drawn almost all of Kuso out of him before sliding back down, his walls which had just drawn up again suddenly being forced open. It drew a cry of delight from Matthew and Kuso bit his lip. The blonde began to find a pace, bouncing atop the man, and Kuso felt the skin at the base of his cock grow tight and wrinkle with the movements. Curiously as Matthew began to move up he moved one hand and hooked the front of the thong, pulling it down as the blonde rose up, and cleverly hooking it under the sac. As Matthew rode he gave more yelps and moans, his cock slapping against the darker man's stomach. His… _stomach_. Oh God he was rubbing and bouncing against that perfect mound.

The blonde began to lose himself. As he fucked himself on Kuso's cock his right hand left the couch to bury into his hair. Kuso's ridged veins ground his inner walls and that fucking knot of sorts hit him in all the right ways. He was sweating, hair sticking to his face, and Kuso moved his other hand. It left the hip and went under the shirts, slipping along the back and lightly tracing the skin. Mattew was a live wire. Any and all touches made him more wanton. His tongue had to trace his drying lips from all his panting and crying. His eyes were wet and his face was hot. Kuso couldn't stand it any more. Arms wrapped around the blonde and he rolled them. Matthew groaned loudly as the man pressed deeper during the roll, and Kuso hovered over him. One knee on the edge of the couch and his other bent as he stood Matthew was held at a different angle. His body was bent at his navel, hips at a higher elevation than his head, and Kuso was slapping _down_ into him. His cock forced all the way in and Matthew's legs were thrown over either of Kuso's arms. The man's hands had a bruising lock on his hips as he ravaged him.

Matthew was grateful for the knee which supported his back, but he couldn't really think of how grateful he was or even try to voice it. All he could do was pant and moan, cry out loudly, and hold onto his own hair. His shirts were riding up, showing all of his stomach, and Kuso slapped in hard. When Kuso thrust forward his stomach swept over Matthew's balls. The boy couldn't handle it anymore. Finally he came with an almost feminine scream, hands tearing at his own hair, and his semen sprayed across his black shirt.

Kuso rammed hard and fast, occasionally snorting from the large amounts of air passing through his nostrils, and finally he let loose. Matthew could feel the jerking of the man's cock and body. Could feel the sudden rush inside him.

When Kuso withdrew Matthew felt some of the semen come out with him. He let the boy down gently, Matthew seeping there on the hardwood floor as his ass and legs hung off the edge of the couch, and the two men panted and stared at each other.

The double double was waiting on him when he came into Tim's. Kuso gave him his usual discount and smiled warmly. As Matthew walked away he looked at his receipt in case there was a new number to call and brag about the store when the light shone through the thin paper. He flipped it over, curious to see what it was.

_Come by tonight. Bring lube. _

Matthew stared at the note before turning and looking to the man behind the counter. Though his face was tinged with embarrassment he grinned at the blonde and nodded. Matthew had never called out of work faster, nor driven to an adult novelty store and purchased so much in his life.

Author's note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this commission of sorts I did for Aimehime. Hope you like it most of all, of course. Anyway, this was fun and quite a bit longer than I meant it to be. Well, happy holidays to all!


End file.
